Derkarr
The continent of Derkarr (called Des Lecarr in Witch Spring 2) is the setting of Witch Spring 3 and is northwest of the continent of Vavelia. It, Vavelia, and another continent called Ürphea are all ruled by the same king, who lives in Vavelia. As a result, Derkarr comes under the influence of Vavelian figures like the Pope. History A long time ago, there were three deities who lived in Derkarr: Revgato, Marii, and Morell. They created their Springs, and humans created villages in their Springs' domains: Shubeth for the Spring of Revgato, the Village of Lehert for the Spring of Morell, and the Village of Ziv for the Spring of Marii. However, either because of the Spring War or another event in the past, the three deities disappeared from Derkarr and abandoned their springs. As a result, the Springs of Marii and Morell have dried up, and the lands around them have slowly withered out and died. The villages in their domain have suffered greatly with famine and poverty without the deities' power to sustain the land. However, in this time of crisis, Shubeth Village, which remains prosperous, refuses to aid the other countries and forces them to pay large tribute for aid. Compounding their worries, the Ancient Dragons that would only stay in Dragon Valley have started raiding the villages without cause. Only Regal, the Lord of Shubeth, is capable of handling them—yet he will not aid the villages without an ulterior motive. Locations |-|Map=Hover over a blue location on the map to see its name. (Only possible on desktop version.) File:Derkarr-702px.jpg # rect 345 255 365 280 Marionette House circle 335 291 15 Misty Forest circle 313 275 15 Western Misty Forest circle 293 273 15 Misty Cave circle 280 290 15 Underground Misty Cave circle 290 305 15 Ice Cave circle 375 280 15 Eastern Misty Forest circle 379 267 15 Grandmother's House circle 393 280 15 Darkstone Cave circle 267 269 15 Wild Boar Habitat circle 237 274 15 South Shubeth Road circle 235 319 15 Spring of Revgato circle 330 246 15 Northern Misty Forest # circle 230 230 15 Shubeth Road circle 125 243 15 Dragon Valley circle 132 210 15 Northern Dragon Valley circle 140 330 15 Southern Dragon Valley circle 95 235 15 Soul Cave Entrance circle 58 235 15 Soul Cave circle 243 208 15 Shubeth Mercenary Camp circle 276 191 15 Mt. Caldaria circle 285 210 15 Caldaria Cave # circle 231 185 15 Dragontail circle 190 170 15 Shubeth Castle circle 252 122 15 Shubeth Village circle 245 101 15 Shubeth - Lord's Residence circle 308 138 15 Shubeth Village Eastern Gate circle 323 113 15 Weaponmaker's House circle 325 195 15 Mt. Shubeth circle 385 231 15 North Lehert-reed circle 405 207 15 Shubeth Mercenary Camp - East # circle 437 253 15 Lehert-reed circle 500 225 15 Wardilum circle 465 330 15 Village of Lehert circle 389 332 15 Lehert Mercenary Camp circle 498 341 15 Lehert Mine circle 464 435 15 Lehert Desert circle 350 370 15 Derkarr Gorge Entrance circle 551 393 15 Spring of Morell circle 525 375 15 Temple of Morell circle 615 540 15 Derkarr East Shore circle 480 578 15 Southern Lehert Desert # circle 341 509 15 Village of Ziv circle 342 464 15 Ziv Mine circle 344 437 15 Ziv Mine - Secret Base circle 262 568 15 Derkarr Road circle 285 480 15 Dark Company's Cave circle 283 657 15 South Pier circle 238 410 15 Derkarr Gorge circle 178 475 15 Forest of Marii circle 145 455 15 Spring of Marii circle 140 510 15 Temple of Marii circle 157 552 15 Shubeth Mercenary Camp - South circle 96 556 15 Red Fox Forest |-|Full List= Dragon Valley Region * Dragon Valley ** Northern Dragon Valley ** Soul Cave Entrance *** Soul Cave ** Southern Dragon Valley Lehert Region * Lehert-reed ** Wardilum (teleport area) * Lehert Desert ** Derkarr Gorge Entrance ** Southern Lehert Desert *** Derkarr East Shore **** Coastal Cave * North Lehert-reed ** Mt. Shubeth ** Shubeth Mercenary Camp - East * Spring of Morell ** Temple of Morell * Village of Lehert ** Lehert Mercenary Camp ** Lehert Mine Marii Region * Forest of Marii ** Spring of Marii (teleport area) *** Temple of Marii (teleport area) * Shubeth Mercenary Camp - South ** Red Fox Forest Misty Forest Region * Marionette House (teleport area) * Misty Forest ** Eastern Misty Forest *** Darkstone Cave *** Grandmother's House * Northern Misty Forest * Western Misty Forest ** Misty Cave *** Underground Misty Cave (teleport area) **** Ice Cave Shubeth Region * Caldaria Cave * Dragontail ** Shubeth Castle *** Shubeth Castle Prison * Mt. Caldaria * Shubeth Road * Shubeth Village ** Shubeth - Lord's Residence * Shubeth Village Eastern Gate ** House Gifted from Adrian (post-game only, teleport area, unlocked after completing the Pieberry and Justice event) ** Weaponmaker's House * South Shubeth Road ** Base of the Shubethian Red Assassins * Spring of Revgato ** Spring of Revgato - Root * Wild Boar Habitat Ziv Region * Derkarr Road ** Dark Company's Cave ** South Pier * Village of Ziv ** Ziv Mine *** Ziv Mine - Secret Base (teleport area, Light/True paths only) Other * Mahnil Island (post-game only, can only visit once) Category:Locations